


Just One Sip

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: "Kara, darling, it's not going to kill you," Lena smirked at her girlfriend as she nudged the green object closer to her on the table.





	Just One Sip

**Author's Note:**

> 4\. Green
> 
> I apologize again for this being a shorter one!

Kara stared at the offending object in front of her, face scrunched up in pain. The longer she stared at the object, the more she felt the power draining from her body. She took a deep breath through her nose and let out air from her mouth.

"Kara, darling, it's not going to kill you," Lena smirked at her girlfriend as she nudged the green object closer to her on the table.

The superhero eyed the emerald kale smoothie with disgust and shook her head so fast her glasses almost flew off of her face. "Lena, you know I love you but I would never put that in my body."

"Says the woman who can eat five servings of potstickers in one sitting and still be hungry," Lena retorted with an affectionate eye roll.

"But those taste good!" Kara rebuffed as she crossed her arms over her chest with a pout.

Lena couldn't deny that her girlfriend was adorable, but she didn't see what was so bad about a kale smoothie. She picked it up and showed it to Kara, "see I'll take a sip first then you."

Lena lifted the plastic cup to her lips as she took a sip. Kara watched her pale throat bob as she swallowed down the green liquid. Lena set it back down on the table as Kara eyed the red lipstick imprint she had left on the ring of the cup.

"See babe look, it wasn't that bad," Lena encouraged as she slid the cup closer to Kara. "You said your favorite color is green," Lena reminded Kara as she tapped the side of the cup with her perfectly manicured short nail.

Kara scrunched her face up and shook her head again, "my favorite green is the shade of your beautiful eyes and nothing else."

Lena's smile softened as she leaned forward to give Kara a quick peck on the lips for that comment.

Kara smiled against her lips but then pulled away making another face.

"What?" Lena asked when Kara pulled away.

"You taste like kale," Kara shuddered with exaugurated disgust.

Lena laughed as she shook her head and nudged the cup again. "Come on darling, just one sip. For me?"

Kara bit her bottom lip as Lena turned on the puppy eyes, a move she had learned from Kara. The blonde closed her eyes so she didn't have to look at her adorable girlfriend, knowing that she could never resist her.

The reporter cracked one eye open to see Lena still staring at her with that face. Kara stuck out her bottom lip in a pout as she eyed the drink yet again, signature crinkle forming between her brows.

"Fine," Lena smirked as she leaned back into her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. She instantly turned on her 'CEO voice', "I won't let you fuck me for a week."

Kara's jaw dropped as she contemplated whether or not Lena was bluffing. Kara opened her mouth to protest as Lena raised a challenging eyebrow in response.

Kara's shoulder's sagged in defeat as she slowly reached forward for the cup. Lena's dazzling white teeth slowly started to appear as her grin grew wider.

The hero reminded herself that she was doing this for Lena as she brought the cup up to her lips and tilted her head back. She drowned the entire cup in one sip like a shot before slamming back the empty plastic cup down so hard that her fist left an imprint on the table.

Lena's jaw dropped as she didn't actually think Kara was going to do it, let alone drink the entire thing.

"I don't know if I should be shocked or turned on right now," Lena admitted as her tongue peeked out of her mouth to wet her bottom lip.

Kara wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and a smug grin was her only warning before she pounced on Lena.

Lena let out a surprised yelp which was swallowed by Kara's lips on hers effectively cutting her off. "You taste like kale," Lena parroted back as she pulled away drawing a laugh from her amused girlfriend.

Kara grinned down at Lena and knew that there was nothing that she wouldn't do for her. Even if that included drinking an entire kale smoothie.

**Author's Note:**

> Also happy 31st birthday to our dino-loving queen Melissa Benoist!


End file.
